That Scarf
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Winter Festival telah tiba. Konoha diselimuti dengan Salju. Perang dunia ninja ke-empat telah usai dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto lewat syal berwana merah. Akankah perasaannya tersampaikan?/For NARUHINA Goes to Canon Island! Event/Plot sesuai dengan spoiler The Last ditambah dengan imajinasi author/Warning inside/Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, ****SEMI CANON**

**Pair: Naruto and Hinata**

**_Gogatsu no Kaze present_**

**-THAT SCARF**_**-**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaerinasai<em>, Hinata-sama," ucap Kou pada Hinata yang baru saja tiba di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Senyuman hangat tak pernah ia tinggalkan. Hinata adalah gadis yang ia jaga dari semenjak ia masih kecil. Kou menganggap Hinata bagaikan adiknya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum dalam kelelahannya, "_Tadaima_, Kou."

"Bagaimana dengan misimu kali ini, Hinata-sama? Kudengar nyaris tak ada masalah sama sekali." Kou berjalan di sebelah Hinata. Menuju ke dalam rumah.

Hinata mengangguk singkat, "Hanya sedikit masalah ketika kami sampai di gerbang Kirigakure. Ada penjahat yang ingin mengambil barang yang kami bawa. Untung saja Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun sangat kuat, jadi penjahat itu dengan mudah bisa diatasi."

Misi Hinata dan rekan satu timnya adalah membawa benda pusaka Kirigakure yang telah lama hilang. Kebetulan benda pusaka itu dicuri dan penjahatnya tertangkap di Konoha. Jadi atas perintah Hokage yang baru, Hatake Kakashi, tim delapan yang pada saat itu sedang tak ada misi ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan benda pusaka itu kembali ke asalnya, di Kirigakure.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Hinata-sama. Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu. Beristirahatlah sebentar sebelum mandi," ucap Kou. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ah, sudah dua hari ia tidak masuk kamarnya. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah biasa, bahkan ia pernah menjalani misi selama beberapa minggu. Misi itu adalah misi gabungan dari Sunagakure. Kazekage, Gaara, meminta bantuan ninja Konoha untuk melacak para pemberontak yang pada saat itu mengganggu desanya. Tim delapan yang memang ahli dalam bidang pelacakan ditugaskan untuk membantu desa yang sudah menjadi teman dekat bagi desa Konoha.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke atas meja tulis disamping ranjangnya. Disana ada sebuah kotak yang berisikan gulungan besar benang wol merah beserta alat-alat untuk merajut. Di samping kotak itu ada syal merah panjang yang sudah dilipat dengan rapi. Syal itu sudah ia rajut sekitar dua bulan yang lalu disela-sela aktifitasnya yang padat.

Hinata bangun dari ranjangnya, ia menghampiri meja tulisnya. Dengan gerakan lambat tangannya mengambil syal merah yang ada di atas meja tersebut. "Apakah dia akan menyukainya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hinata-sama, air hangatnya sudah siap." Tiba-tiba suara Kou memanggilnya dari luar.

Ia letakkan kembali syal merah itu, "Iya, Kou. _Arigato_," ucapnya seraya menjauh dari meja tulis dan meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesosok lelaki dengan jubah hitam mengawasi rumah keluarga Hyuuga dari atas pohon. Ia sangat tahu kalau keluarga Hyuuga memiliki byakugan untuk mendeteksi adanya bahaya yang datang. Namun laki-laki dengan jubah hitam itu menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dengan sangat baik.<p>

Wajahnya terhalang oleh penutup kepala dan juga gelapnya malam. Ia tersenyum. "Mata itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku," ucapnya dengan nada menyeramkan.

Tak lama kemudian ia menghilang bagaikan ditelan angin malam.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto menguap. Ia sangat bosan kali ini. Cuaca sangat dingin dan tak ada orang yang bisa diajak untuk berbincang. Setelah menyelesaikan misinya dua hari yang lalu, Hokage menyuruhnya untuk libur selama satu minggu. Membosankan. Ia paling tidak suka terus-terusan berada di dalam rumah karena rumahnya sangat sepi dan dingin.<p>

Matanya menerawang liar di balik jendela kamarnya. Konoha diselimuti salju tapi aktifitas penduduknya ramai seperti biasanya. Ia lalu melihat kebawah. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang digandeng oleh ibunya. Pipi mungilnya agak merah karena dingin. Naruto tersenyum. Seandainya saja kedua orangtuanya tak mati kala itu apakah ia akan menerima kebahagiaan seperti yang gadis kecil itu rasakan?

"Oi! Naruto!" Panggil seseorang yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Ia membuka jendela serta agak menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu memang teman yang bisa diandalkan. Setiap kali Naruto tak ada misi, ia pasti selalu datang untuk mengajak Naruto pergi hanya untuk sekedar makan _ramen_ atau bersama-sama dengan Chouji untuk makan _yakiniku_.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya. Shikamaru terlihat bersama dengan teman-teman sesama ninjanya. Ada Chouji, Kiba, Lee, dan –ah- satu lagi, Shino. Seandainya Neji masih hidup, pasti ia juga akan ada diantara mereka.

"Keluarlah dari rumahmu. Ayo kita keliling desa!" teriaknya balik.

_Cih_, ternyata patroli desa. Naruto kira mereka akan makan _ramen_ di kedai Paman Teuchi. "Ya…ya…aku akan segera turun."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah berada di hadapan mereka, "Kau ini. Kukira akan mentraktirku _ramen_," asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya. Ya, diluar memang sangat dingin. Pantas saja gadis kecil tadi pipinya memerah.

"Kita memang akan ke kedai _ramen_, tapi sebelum itu aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Mau ikut tidak?"

Naruto memutar matanya malas. Shikamaru ini bodoh atau apa. Untuk apa ia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya kalau ia tak mau ikut? "Iya, aku ikut," jawabnya singkat.

Setelah perang dunia ninja dua tahun yang lalu, kehidupan antar desa semakin membaik. Sudah tak ada perang dan pihak yang saling membenci. Ada untungnya juga perang itu terjadi. Namun karena perang, ratusan ribu nyawa _shinobi_ dari berbagai desa gugur. Banyak orang yang ditinggalkan. Dan luka itu lama untuk disembuhkan.

Shikamaru membimbingnya berbelok ke arah luar desa, tepatnya ke pinggir desa. Tak banyak bangunan yang berubah setelah perang berlangsung. Hanya saja memang banyak bangunan baru yang didirikan karena rusak parah.

Eh? Sepertinya ia tahu kemana Shikamaru akan membawanya, "Shikamaru, bukankah ini…"

"Kita akan ke makam Neji," ucap Kiba sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Oh…," raut kesedihan langsung tergambar di wajahnya. Ia menundukkan kepala.

Memorinya kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia serta seluruh pasukan alisansi shinobi berperang melawan Madara dan Obito untuk mencegah terjadinya _mugen_ _tsukuyomi_. Perang satu malam melawan Madara dan Obito itu benar-benar penuh dengan darah. Banyak korban berjatuhan. Dan salah satunya adalah Neji.

Ya, Hyuuga Neji. Sang jenius dari _bunke_ Klan Hyuuga. Dengan tubuhnya sendiri Neji rela menjadi tameng untuk dirinya ketika Juubi yang dikendalikan oleh Madara dan Obito menyerang para _shinobi_ dengan hujan ribuan kayu. Nyawa Naruto terselamatkan karena Neji. Dan entah dengan apa Naruto harus membayarnya. Kematian Neji sempat membuat Naruto merasa terpukul dan membuatnya meragukan jalan ninja yang dengan teguh ia pegang dari semenjak ia kecil.

Namun Hinata, ya, _kunoichi_ tangguh Klan Hyuuga itu menyadarkanya. Walaupun seharusnya Hinata_lah_ yang merasa terpukul karena kehilangan orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak, Hinata mengesampingkan perasannya dan mengingatkan Naruto akan jalan ninja yang telah menjadi pedoman hidupnya. Suaranya yang lembut namun tegas membuka mata Naruto dari gelapnya ajakan Obito. Naruto berhasil meneguhkan hatinya kembali.

Entah sudah berapa banyak jasa Hinata padanya. Ia ingat ketika ujian _chunin_ saat melawan Kiba, Hinata memberikan obat rahasia keluarganya kepadanya. Dalam misi pencarian _bikocho_, Hinata bertarung sendirian melawan musuh-musuh yang akan membunuh Naruto dan rekan satu timnya. Lalu ketika ia ingin mengembara bersama Jiraiya, Hinata menyemangatinya. Dan pada invasi Pain, gadis itu dengan berani menghadang ketua Akatsuki itu sendirian.

Mukanya lalu bersemu. Bukan karena dingin, bukan. Tapi ia teringat akan pengakuan cinta Hinata sebelum gadis menyerang Pain dengan jutsunya. Dengan bodohnya ia sampai lupa kalau Hinata pernah bilang kalau gadis itu suka padanya. _Kami_-sama! Hinata pasti menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. Tapi bahkan Hinata tak sekalipun membicarakannya lagi kepadanya. Entah karena ia juga lupa atau apa. Tapi mana mungkin Hinata lupa dengan pernyataan cintanya sendiri?

"Hinata!" teriak Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" Naruto yang memang sedang melamunkan gadis itu jadi spontan terpekik. Wajahnya tambah bersemu. Untung saja tak ada satupun teman-temannya yang memperhatikan. Untung saja.

Hinata menoleh kearah mereka. Memberikan senyum termanisnya seraya menunggu mereka berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Naruto melihat ada karangan bunga di atas makam Neji padahal sekarang sedang musim dingin. Ah, mungkin saja Hinata memesannya dari Ino jauh-jauh hari sebelum ke makam. Usaha keluarga Ino yang merupakan toko penjual bunga pasti saja mengusahakan agar bunga tersedia, apalagi bunga itu untuk Neji yang juga teman Ino.

"_Konichiwa_, _minna_," sapa Hinata pada semuanya.

"_Konichiwa_," jawab semuanya kompak.

Mata Hinata langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang ada di barisan belakang. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Shino. Naruto tak melihat kearahnya. Malah terkesan membuang muka. Hinata tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Kalian ingin mengunjungi Neji-_niisan_?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Sudah lama kami tak berkunjung ke makam Neji. Akhir-akhir ini misi membuat kami tak bisa mengatur waktu untuk kesini. Dan Si Bodoh yang dibelakang itu sudah menjadi orang yang paling sulit ditemui," Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto dengan ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh.

Sedikit kesal memang ketika Naruto dibilang 'Si Bodoh' oleh Shikamaru, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa melawan balik. Padahal biasanya mulutnya langsung merespon. Dan juga, mengapa ia tak bisa membalas sapaan Hinata dengan benar? Yang ada dirinya malah membuang muka. Apa-apaan kau ini, Naruto? Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"_Souka_," Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," secara singkat Hinata berpamitan pada mereka seraya pergi meninggalkan area makam.

Ekor mata Naruto mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Hinata yang meninggalkan area makam. Ia terpana, entah mengapa. Aura yang dipancarkan Hinata begitu berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata memiliki kombinasi aura yang kuat namun menenangkan. Sifatnya merupakan gambaran dari sebuah kebaikan dan kelembutan. Tapi jangan salah kira, Hinata itu kunoichi yang tangguh. Sangat sempurna menjadi seorang wanita.

"Kau melamunkan apa, Naruto?" tanya Chouji yang memang dari tadi memperhatikan pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

"E-eh, _a-ano_…," dia jadi gugup. Sial!

"Hey kalian, sampai kapan mau disana terus? Tak mau memberi salam pada Neji?" tegur Shikamaru.

Akhirnya! Naruto tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Chouji. Mereka berdua yang masih di belakang akhirnya mendekat ke arah makam Neji. Naruto menatap makam Neji dengan rasa penuh kesedihan. Tapi setidaknya Neji tak pernah mati. Ia akan selamanya dikenang di hati setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Neji," ucap Naruto didepan makam Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan karena kedingingan, justru karena wajahnya terlalu panas saat ini. <em>Kami<em>-sama, pertemuannya tadi dengan Naruto merupakan pertemuan pertama setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan untungnya ia tidak pingsan ditempat seperti yang dulu sering ia alami. Semoga saja senyumannya cukup untuk menutupi kegugupannya yang seakan ingin mendorongnya kedasar jurang.

Tapi Naruto mengapa terlihat membuang muka? Naruto seakan menghindari tatapannya. Mengapa? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga Naruto tak mau melihat wajahnya. Hinata berpikir keras. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu ketika musim semi tahun ini ia dan teman-temannya yang lain makan bersama di kedai _yakiniku_ serta pesta pelepasan Tsunade yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Hokage. Sepertinya tak ada yang salah. Lalu apa?

"Hinata!" terdengar suara Sakura memanggilnya. Benar saja, Sakura berlari menuju kearahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya .

"_Konichiwa_, Sakura-san," tanda tanya muncul di kepala Hinata. Jarang sekali Sakura bisa sebebas ini karena biasanya ia selalu berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sebagai ninja medis handal yang berpengalaman Sakura sangat sibuk dengan jadwal yang begitu padat. Apalagi kemampuannya telah diakui setelah perang dunia ninja dua tahun yang lalu.

"Untunglah aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Tadi aku kerumahmu dan orang rumahmu bilang kau sedang keluar tanpa memberi tahu kemana kau pergi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas dengan asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Aku tadi ke makam Neji-_niisan_. Aku tak bilang pada orang rumah karena takut mereka khawatir. Mereka masih memikirkan perasaan dukaku setelah kehilangan _Nii_-san," jelas Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk tanda paham. "Ah iya, sebentar lagi _Winter_ _Festival_ akan tiba. Apakah kau mau menemaniku membeli sesuatu? Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke-kun jika ia kembali ke Konoha pada hari itu," wajah Sakura berseri.

Hinata tahu, Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat memikirkan orang yang disukai. Setidaknya Hinata juga merasakannya saat ini. "Baiklah. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kepulangan ayah dan Hanabi."

Dua tahun lalu ketika perang dunia berlangsung, Hanabi yang belum cukup umur memang diungsikan kerumah kerabat Hinata yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Konoha. Perjalanan kesana bisa mencapai satu minggu. Namun tempat itu sangat aman untuk Hanabi karena jauh dari lingkup serang musuh maupun jurus yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ah, iya. Adikmu baru kembali hari ini ya setelah dua tahun meninggalkan desa," ucap Sakura. "Ayo kita berangkat ke tokonya. Sudah mau sore," lanjutnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Dalam perjalanan ke toko, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, "Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa, Sakura-san?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, ia berpikir, "Apa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "_Sweater_ sepertinya pilihan yang baik. Di musim dingin _sweater_ sangat berguna. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau membelikan sesuatu yang hangat untuk dimakan ayah dan Hanabi. Semoga mereka suka," jawab Hinata seraya menahan rambutnya yang tertiup semilir angin.

"Bukan untuk ayah dan adikmu. Memangnya kau tak memiliki seseorang untuk diberikan sesuatu di _Winter_ _Festival_ nanti?"

"Mungkin aku akan membuat kue kering untuk Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun-"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" potong Sakura sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau menyukai Naruto bukan?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Tangannya membekap mulutnya untuk menyamarkan rasa malu. Wajahnya memanas. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sakura lalu melihat pipi Hinata yang sudah bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum jahil, "Jadi benar, kan? Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Hinata," godanya.

"Eh?!" respon Hinata sangat menggemaskan dan lucu. Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa melihat temannya yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah, itu kita bahas nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," Sakura dan Hinata kembali berjalan ke toko yang mereka tuju.

Setibanya di toko, Sakura sibuk memilih _sweater_ mana yang akan ia belikan untuk Sasuke. Sakura tak membuatnya sendiri karena ia tahu, ia kurang mahir dalam hal kerajinan tangan. Tapi jangan salah sangka, dalam hal rasa cintanya pada Sasuke ia nomor satu. Hinata juga berkeliling melihat-lihat pakaian yang dijual di toko itu.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Kau tak mau memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah selesai berbelanja.

Hinata tertunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tersenyum, "Se-sebenarnya aku su-sudah menyiapkan sesuatu u-untuk kuberikan pada Na-Naruto-kun." Ucapnya pelan bagaikan setengah bergumam.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung riang. Sakura tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Bahkan ia sudah sadar setelah invasi Pain. Hinata satu-satunya orang yang berani menghadang Pain untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari _shinra_ _tensei_ yang ingin Pain tujukan pada pemuda itu.

"He! Benarkah?" tangannya memegang kedua tangan Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau berikan?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mungkin ia malu mengucapkannya, "A-aku membuatkan Na-Naruto-kun sebuah syal-"

"_Hontou_?!" pekik Sakura senang. Dia tak membiarkan Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia terlalu senang. Rasanya Sakura ingin memeluk Hinata karena terlalu riangnya.

"Tapi, aku tak tahu apakah Naruto-kun akan menyukai syal buatanku," Hinata masih tak percaya diri. Ia takut Naruto tak menerimanya. Syal itu terlalu kuno untuk diberikan pada seseorang di jaman yang telah modern ini.

Sakura meletakkan tas belanjanya disamping kakinya, lalu kedua tangannya memegang pundak Hinata. "Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Kau harus memberikan syal itu di _Winter_ _Festival_ nanti. Harus. Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu sebagaimana aku memperjuangkan Sasuke-kun. Aku mendukungmu, kami semua mendukungmu," ucap gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu untuk menguatkan Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi tertunduk, mukanya bertambah merah dan panas. Ia tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku akan memberikan syal itu padanya," ucapnya dengan memantapkan hati.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>YO! MINNAAA!<p>

HALLO, _hisashiburi dana!_

Hehe, sudah lama tak bersua, kangenkah kalian padaku? *ngarep*

Oh iya, mau ngucapin sesuatu. Ehem~

NARUHINA CANON! CANON! CANON! *menari bahagia* *usap tangis haru*

Curhat sedikit ya…

Akhirnya pair yang kita perjuangkan selama ini akhirnya happy ending. Hinata, kau pasti menjadi wanita paling bahagia saat ini. Begitu juga Naruto. Selain mendapatkan wanita cantik sebagai istri serta anak-anak yang lucu *peluk Boruto dan Hima* kau juga telah menjadi HOKAGE! YAY! _OMEDETTO!_

Inget dulu ketika masih bergalau-galau, apalagi kalau udah masuk ke event NHTD atau NHDD. Wuih, bawaannya mau setel lagu _ballad_ terus sambil berurai airmata. Tapi tak apa, sekarang airmata itu berubah jadi airmata kebahagiaan.

_Yosha!_ Semoga fanfik semi-canon pertamaku ini berkenan untuk dibaca.

_Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, ****SEMI CANON**

**Pair: Naruto and Hinata**

**_G_****_o_****_g_****_atsu no _****_K_****_aze present_**

**-THAT SCARF**_**-**_

* * *

><p>Naruto menggerutu seraya mengusap perutnya yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi dari tadi. Persediaan <em>ramen<em> _cup_ dirumahnya telah habis dan ia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah. Ia lalu berbaring di atas _futon_nya. Sedikit meredakan perutnya yang rewel.

Ah, tak akan ada misi hingga satu minggu ke depan. Hokage ke-enam telah memerintahkan mereka untuk beristirahat hingga awal tahun baru nanti. Namun hari libur yang ini sungguh menyiksa Naruto. Ia lebih suka dikirim berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan misi daripada harus berada dirumahnya. Tak ada yang menarik di dalam rumahnya. Apanya yang menarik jika isinya hanya dirinya beserta barang-barangnya yang berserakan di sana-sini? Rumahnya bagaikan kapal pecah jika ia libur.

Perutnya berbunyi lagi, "Baiklah, aku menyerah." Dengan malas ia mengambil jaket _orange_nya serta syal berwarna biru miliknya. Syal biru bergaris putih itu ia lilitkan disekitar leher. Udara luar lumayan dingin walaupun tak sedingin kemarin. Ia pergi ke tempat biasa, kedai _ramen_ Paman Teuchi.

"Yo! Selamat datang, Naruto!" Sapa Paman Teuchi ketika Naruto datang. Kedai _ramen_ nampaknya sedang ramai sekarang. Namun, karena Naruto yang sudah merupakan pelanggan tetap seumur hidup mendapatkan pelayanan khusus. Ia dilayanani oleh Ayame, anak Paman Teuchi, dengan segera.

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasa, ya," ucap Naruto seraya mengambil posisi duduk.

Ayame mengangguk. Ia lalu pergi untuk menyediakan _ramen_ yang Naruto pesan. Tak lama kemudian ia muncul dengan semangkok besar _ramen_ dengan ekstra daging babi dan _naruto_. "_Ne_, Naruto. Apa nanti kau akan datang ke _Winter_ _Festival_ besok malam?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan mangkuk _ramen_ ke hadapan Naruto.

"_Winter_ _Festival_?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Acara yang diadakan Hokage untuk merayakan musim dingin. Warga Konoha akan berpesta. Kedai ini juga akan ikut serta merayakannya," jelas Ayame.

Mata Naruto berbinar, nampaknya ia tertarik, "Sepertinya menarik. Aku pasti akan datang." Ucapnya dengan semangat.

Ayame tersenyum, "Tolong sebarkan kabar ini ke teman-temanmu yang lain. Bilang pada mereka kedai ini akan ada pesta sehubungan dengan adanya _Winter_ _Festival_." Wanita itu melirik _ramen_ yang ada di hadapan Naruto, "Ah, _gomen_. Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat dimakan _ramen_nya, nanti dingin." Ayame meninggalkan Naruto yang nampaknya ingin segera memakan _ramen_ tersebut.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" Naruto memakan _ramen_ itu dengan cepat. Ia memang sangat kelaparan.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat, entah di mana, berbaris ratusan tentara boneka yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria berbaju putih mirip seorang pendeta. Pria itu berdiri di atas batu yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari tempat yang lainnya berdiri. Ia seperti ingin memberikan komando. Di samping kanan dan kirinya berdiri tiga orang bagaikan penjaga, atau mungkin tangan kanan.<p>

"Besok malam," ucap pria berpakaian pendeta itu sebagai pembuka, "…kita akan melaksanakan rencana yang telah kususun dari sekian lama. Akhirnya, setelah berhasil melompati waktu, aku bisa datang ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana aku bisa menyempurnakan rencanaku. Mata yang kubutuhkan telah kutemukan. _Byakugan_ sempurna dengan kekuatan yang istimewa. Mata itu sebentar lagi akan jadi milikku!"

"Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik, Tuanku," ucap ketiga orang yang berada disampingnya.

Pria berpakaian pendeta itu menatap telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum licik, "Akhirnya…," tangannya terkepal. Senyum liciknya berubah jadi senyum kepuasan dan berganti dengan tawa yang menggelegar hingga menggema ke segala penjuru.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tatap lagi syal merah yang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin memberikan itu pada Naruto, namun ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Ia sangat menyesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya itu. Sangat. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin agar Naruto segera menanggapi pernyataan cintanya. Namun sepertinya harapannya itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto bagaikan tak pernah terjadi. Apakah Naruto memang benar-benar telah lupa?<p>

Lewat syal merah yang ia rajut dengan sepenuh hati ini, sekali lagi Hinata ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Ia ingin perasaannya tersampaikan dengan jelas pada Naruto. Mungkin salah satu faktor mengapa Naruto bisa lupa adalah momen saat ia menyatakan cinta. Hinata menyatakan cintanya pada saat di depan musuh. _Kami_-sama, kemana urat malunya saat itu? Ia memang tak pandai mencari momen yang tepat.

Hinata memijit dahinya. Sangat malu akan kelakuannya saat itu. Tapi ia tak menyesal sama sekali karena perasaannya yang selama bertahun-tahun tumbuh di hatinya ini akhirnya bisa diungkapkan. Ia justru sangat lega, bagaikan tak ada beban. Namun yang jadi masalah adalah tak ada tanggapan Naruto mengenai hal itu.

"_Onee_-san," terdengar suara Hanabi dari arah belakang. Hinata menoleh kaget. Syal merah itu masih ada ditangannya. Dimana ia bisa menyembunyikan syalnya?

"_O-ohayou_, Hanabi," sapa Hinata gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan syal merah itu dibalik jaket ungu yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"_Ohayou_." Balasnya. "Dimana ayah?" tanya Hanabi

"Mungkin masih di kamarnya. Ayah terlihat kurang sehat sejak kemarin pulang," jelas Hinata.

Hanabi mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, "_Onee_-san," panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"_Nani_?"

"Syukurlah kau selamat," ucap Hanabi, lalu ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia sangat senang mendengar ucapan Hanabi.

Selama ini ia dan Hanabi memang kurang akrab. Hanabi selalu berlatih di bawah pengawasan ayahnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik, berlatih sendiri. Di rumah ia juga jarang berbincang dengan Hanabi layaknya kakak dan adik biasa lakukan. Mereka hanya sering bertemu di meja makan.

Hanabi sekarang bertambah tinggi. Dengan sifat yang tidak sesinis dulu. Mungkin ia juga lebih kuat sekarang, mengingat ketika mereka kecil Hanabi bisa mengalahkan Hinata dengan mudah. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat kebawah. Secara fisik, Hanabi lebih mirip ayahnya sedangkan Hinata mirip ibunya.

Tak lama setelah Hanabi pergi dari kejauhan terlihat Kou yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Kou?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Hinata-sama," jawab kou.

Mata Hinata langsung menuju ke gerbang rumah. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika didapatinya sesosok pemuda yang begitu ia kenal sedang menunggu seraya bersandar di dinding gerbang. Itu Uzumaki Naruto. Tangannya refleks meremas bagian perutnya, tempat di mana ia menyembunyikan syal merahnya.

"_Kami_-sama," gumamnya pelan seraya berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Kou meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan pintu gerbang. Naruto terlihat tampan seperti biasa, setidaknya itu yang ada di mata Hinata. Sepertinya tingginya bertambah selama dua tahun ini. Rambutnya dipotong jadi sedikit lebih pendek. Naruto mengenakan pakaian kasualnya hari ini. Jelas saja, karena ia sedang tak ada misi.

"_O-ohayou_, Na-Naruto-kun," sapanya gugup. Kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya memanas.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," balas Naruto.

"A-ada apa ke rumahku pagi-pagi?" Hinata memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"_E-eto_…," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau kedai Paman Teuchi mengadakan pesta malam ini. Acaranya dimulai sekitar jam tujuh malam. Aku diminta untuk menyebarkan info ini kepada semuanya."

"Se-sepagi ini?"

Naruto tertawa canggung. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memberitahukan kabar ini di siang hari, namun ia terlalu bersemangat untuk keluar rumah. "Aku takut kalian pergi ketika aku memberitahukan kabar ini. Makanya aku datang pagi-pagi." Akhirnya otaknya yang biasanya buntu dengan cepat mendapatkan jawaban.

"A-apa rumahku tujuan paling akhir?" tanya Hinata lagi. Tak biasanya ia banyak bertanya seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya rumahmu yang paling pertama." Jawaban Naruto refleks membuat mata Hinata menatap tepat ke mata sebiru langitnya. Ditatap tiba-tiba begitu Naruto jadi sedikit malu. Untuk mengatasinya, ia jadi mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat lain. "Aku me-memulainya dari tempat yang paling jauh dulu." Senyuman hangat khasnya dikeluarkan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kehangatan dari senyuman itu mampu menyentuh hati Hinata hingga di lubuk yang paling dalam. Hinata tersenyum juga, "_Arigatou_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku ingin ke tempat yang lain dulu," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Na-Naruto-kun," cegah Hinata tiba-tiba ketika Naruto baru beberapa langkah meninggalkannya.

Naruto lalu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "_Nani_, Hinata?"

"Bi-bisakah kita bertemu di depan a-akademi sebelum kau pergi ke kedai Ichiraku?" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, berharap mendapatkan kekuatan saat ini.

Naruto kelihatan bingung. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah," jawabnya seraya mengangguk. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega. Berbicara berdua saja Naruto memang menyulitkan. Rasanya ia bagaikan tercekik. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya. Salah besar jika ada yang beranggapan seperti itu. Bisa berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa diganggu siapapun adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

"_Ganbare_, Hinata," ucapnya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuperintahkan kalian untuk menyebar!" perintah seorang pria dengan jubah hitam pada pasukan boneka yang ada di hadapannya. Pasukan boneka itu langsung melompat ke berbagai penjuru dan menghilang dari hadapannya.<p>

"Tuan, bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya seseorang dari sampingnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis berumur tiga belas tahun dengan rambut putih ikal panjang. Gadis itu mengenakan _hakama_ berwarna merah dengan atasan berwarna hitam.

"Kalian menyebar di tiga tempat. Salah satu dari kalian mengawasi rumah Klan Hyuuga. Di sana tempat target kita berada," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan," ketiga orang itu langsung melompat ke tempat yang diperintahkan. Sedangkan pria berjubah hitam tetap tinggal untuk memantau keadaan dari pusat kota.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Naruto sedang berlari menuju tempat di mana ia dan Hinata berjanji. Sialnya setelah ia memberikan kabar ke teman-temannya, ia langsung tertidur dan baru saja bangun. Kenapa kebiasaan bodohnya itu belum kunjung hilang? Umpatnya dalam hati.

Malam ini dinginnya sangat menusuk. Sepertinya akan turun salju. Ia begitu menyesal telah terlambat. Hinata pasti sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya. Tak sabar untuk segera tiba di depan akademi, ia melompati atap-atap rumah untuk menyingkat perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa jahat tak jauh dari dirinya. Benar saja, sekelompok pasukan dengan jumlah puluhan datang menyerangnya dari berbagai penjuru, "_Kuso_! Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto menghindari serangan seraya mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangannya.

Dari mana datangnya musuh sebanyak ini? Pikirnya. Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto menyerang balik pasukan boneka tersebut. "_Rasengan_!" serangan telak ia berikan pada sekumpulan pasukan boneka yang ada di depannya. Namun nampaknya sia-sia, pasukan boneka itu bisa beregenerasi sendiri. Bukannya makin sedikit, pasukan boneka itu justru membuat dirinya yang hancur menjadi utuh kembali.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya sekarang. Namun ia tak mau melakukan hal itu karena sedang berada di tengah pemukiman warga desa. Ia tak mau merusak desa seperti halnya ketika invasi Pain.

Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan _rasengan_, namun hasilnya sama saja. Ia harus mengaktifkan _mode_ petapanya untuk mengetahui sumber chakra si pengendali boneka. Dirinya yang asli bersembunyi di balik pohon sementara _bunshin_nya menyerang melawan pasukan boneka. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mendapatkan _mode_ petapanya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke tengah-tengah pertempuran. Mata birunya kini berganti dengan mata berpupil horizontal khas _mode_ petapa.

Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencari si pengendali boneka. Naruto berkonsentrasi kembali. Ia merasakan hawa keberadaannya dari arah barat. Dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto pergi ke arah hawa keberadaan itu. Ia mengembalikan wujudnya semula, bukan _mode_ petapa lagi.

Naruto melompat ke arah seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang sedang berdiri di atas penampung air. "_Rasengan_!" dengan _jutsu _andalannya itu ia menyerang ke arah sosok tersebut. Si jubah hitam itu membalas dengan _jutsu_nya yang berupa kilatan kuning. Kilatan kuning itu ia lempar ke arah Naruto, namun bisa dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. Ketika telah semakin dekat, _rasengan_ milik Naruto bertabrakan dengan kilatan kuning miliknya.

Terjadi ledakan cahaya berwarna biru disekitar mereka. Setelah serangn itu, Naruto lantas memutuskan berdiri di salah satu atap rumah warga. "Siapa kau?!" teriaknya pada dalang dari semua ini.

Si sosok manusia berjubah hitam itu wajahnya terhalang oleh penutup kepala, tak terlihat. "Aku keturunan dari Otsutsuki Kaguya. Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri," ia membuka penutup kepalanya. Terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat dengan rambut yang berwarna putih.

"Otsutsuki katamu?" Naruto jadi teringat dengan musuhnya dua tahun lalu, yang ia lawan dengan taruhan nyawa. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah Kaguya hanya memiliki dua anak?

"Kau anak dengan chakra spesial dalam tubuhmu. Pantas saja aku merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirimu," ucap Toneri.

"_Jūho sōshiken_!" terlihat Hinata sedang melawan puluhan pasukan boneka dari kejauhan. Naruto menoleh ke tempat dimana suara Hinata berasal. Walaupun samar, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan letak chakra Hinata.

Hinata melayangkan jurusnya yang ia kombinasikan dengan jurus enam puluh empat pukulan. Musuhnya sangat banyak. Ia sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Semakin lama langkah Hinata semakin mundur. Sial, bahkan syal merahnya nyaris terjatuh.

Hinata melirik ke bawah. Tak ada tempat lagi untuk melangkah. Syal merahnya sudah menjuntai keluar dari jaket ungunya. Tiba-tiba sepasang boneka menyerangnya dari arah berlawanan. Hinata harus segera melompat. Tapi, lagi-lagi sial! Ujung syalnya menyangkut di salah satu besi yang ada di pinggiran atap.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto seraya melompat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Naruto ke arahnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan, sedangkan pasukan boneka semakin bergerak mendekat. Kaki Hinata tersandung. Ia terjatuh dari atap gedung, "Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata saat terjatuh.

Naruto langsung saja merubah dirinya menjadi _mode_ _bijuu_ dengan segera. Dengan _mode_ ini ia bisa melompat ke arah Hinata bahkan dalam hitungan nol koma detik. Tangannya menangkap tubuh Hinata. Kurang sedetik saja pasti Hinata akan mendapat luka parah. Untung saja ia tepat waktu. "Apa ada yang terluka, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, "_A-arigatou_, Naruto-kun," ucapnya seraya memegang syal merahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dari arah belakang mereka.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan _mode_ _bijuu_nya, "Ada yang ingin menyerang desa, Shikamaru. Tadi kami berdua diserang," jelas Naruto.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga diserang," ucapan Shikamaru sontak membuat Hinata memucat.

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap Hinata. Ia tahu kalau Hinata pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan rumahnya, "Ayo cepat kita kesana," ucapnya.

Shikamaru dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Dengan cepat mereka melompat menuju ke rumah Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa terlambat sekali?" Ino terlihat sibuk dengan kotak obat yang ada di kedua tangannya. Tak hanya Hinata, bahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat keadaan rumah salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha itu.<p>

Sebagian bangunan rusak parah dan ada beberapa orang yang terluka walaupun tak terlalu parah. Kaki Hinata tanpa diperintah langsung menuju ke rumah utama dimana ayah dan adiknya seharusnya berada. Ia mematung sejenak ketika melewati ruang tamu. Ayahnya terlihat sedang diperban dibagian tangannya. Sepertinya ia kalah dalam pertarungannya melawan musuh. Wajar saja, keadaan Hiashi saat ini sedang tidak sehat karena perjalanan panjang menjemput Hanabi dari sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"_Otou_-sama, dimana Hanabi?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Ayahnya hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata. Hiashi tak bisa menjawab apapun. Hinata panik. Ia langsung saja berlari menuju ke kamar Hanabi. Naruto, Kiba dan Shino yang memang menemaninya ikut mengekor dibelakang. Sangat mengenaskan. Pintu kamar Hanabi rusak. Perabotan di dalam kamarnya berserakan di mana-mana. Melalui kondisinya, ruangan itu sudah jelas-jelas telah menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan antara Hanabi dan penyusup yang datang ke rumahnya.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Ia tertunduk lesu, "Hanabi," rintihnya pilu.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi ke sisi Hinata saat itu juga. Namun ia merasa tak pantas. Selama ini ia dan Hinata memang berteman, tapi tidak sampai sedekat itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sambil menahan amarah atas kelakuan penyusup yang kabarnya juga berhasil menculik Hanabi.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Hanabi itu kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Kiba seraya mengusap punggung Hinata. Kiba adalah rekan satu tim Hinata, jadi wajar kalau mereka sangat dekat. Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Hinata tidak menangis. Ia hanya terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah seorang wanita. Tubuhnya tetap bereaksi dengan kesedihan yang menimpanya. Gadis indigo itu gemetar dan wajahnya memucat.

"Aku dengar yang berada di rumahmu tadi hanya sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh orang saja. Sebagian besar sedang pergi berkunjung untuk pertemuan antar klan. Ayahmu tak bisa ikut karena sedang sakit. Sedangkan kau masih terlalu muda untuk mewakili klanmu. Jadi hanya para tetua yang pergi kesana dengan para pendampingnya," jelas Shino.

Hari ini penjagaan di rumah keluarga Hyuuga memang sedang longgar. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di rumah. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka kalah jumlah. Jika yang menyerang mereka adalah pasukan boneka yang juga menyerangnya tadi, dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak lagi, sudah dipastikan kalau orang-orang di rumah Hinata tak bisa menyerang balik.

"Oi, kalian semua," panggil Shikamaru, "Pertemuan di ruang Hokage setengah jam lagi. Bersiap-siaplah," lanjutnya.

Mereka semua mengangguk, kecuali Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai kayu rumahnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat Hinata dari belakang.

"Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkan Hanabi. Jadi kau tenang saja," ucap Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino. Entah ucapan Naruto di dengar Hinata atau tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, dan Ino berkumpul di ruangan Hokage. Mereka memaklumi Hinata yang tidak bisa datang saat ini. Mereka semua berkumpul atas instruksi Hokage ke-enam, Hatake Kakashi.<p>

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan kalau rumah keluarga Hyuuga dimasuki penyusup? Salah satu anggota keluarganya pun diculik. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata," jelas Kakashi pada mereka semua. "Sesuai dengan informasi yang didapat, penyerangnya adalah pasukan boneka yang dipimpin oleh seorang pengguna elemen air. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan saksi mata di sana, target utama mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Namun karena Hinata sedang tak ada di rumah pada saat itu, mereka malah membawa Hanabi sebagai gantinya."

Jantung Naruto langsung berpacu ketika nama Hinata disebut sebagai target utama, "Kakashi-_sensei_, sebelumnya aku dan Hinata juga diserang oleh pasukan boneka yang sama. Salah satu orang yang menyerangku mengaku kalau dia adalah keturunan dari Otsutsuki Kaguya. Namanya adalah Otsutsuki Toneri."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto, begitu pula Kakashi, "Otsutsuki?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jika dia benar-benar keturunan Otsutsuki, maka Hanabi dalam bahaya," ucapnya. _"Hinata juga akan dalam bahaya,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jika apa yang Naruto katakan itu menjadi nyata, maka akan sangat bahaya. Tidak hanya Hanabi, bahkan seluruh dunia akan kembali seperti dua tahun yang lalu, ketika kita melawan Kaguya. Jika tidak cepat diatasi, dunia ini akan kiamat," Kakashi berjalan ke arah mereka semua. "Misi ini adalah misi kelas S. Kalian dibagi dalam dua kelompok. Satu kelompok berjaga di dalam desa, sedangkan kelompok yang lain menjalankan misi penyelamatan Hyuuga Hanabi-"

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi perkataan Kakashi. Semuanya sedikit terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. "_Gomennasai_, aku terlambat. Aku harus membereskan kekacauan di rumahku dulu," ucapnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Ino khawatir. Pasalnya seharusnya Hinata menemani ayahnya yang sedang terluka dirumah.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Hinata malah menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tegas, "Izinkan aku untuk ikut dalam misi ini, _onegaishimasu_," pintanya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Hanabi adalah satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya. Setelah kehilangan Neji-_niisan_, aku tak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Jadi Hokage-sama, biarkan aku ikut dalam misi ini."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Tak ada yang paling kuat dibandingkan dengan rasa kasih sayang kepada saudara sendiri. Aku sangat yakin, jika kau tak kuizinkan untuk ikut misi, pasti kau akan nekat untuk pergi sendiri. Jadi nampaknya, akan lebih baik jika kau kuikutsertakan dalam misi ini," inilah jawaban Kakashi atas permintaan Hinata.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Hokage-sama," Hinata tersenyum lega.

Kakashi kembali ke topik semula, "Baiklah tim pertama diketuai oleh Shikamaru. Tim itu terdiri dari Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Hinata. Tim Shikamaru akan melakukan misi penyelamatan Hanabi. Kemampuan Hinata dalam pelacakan sangat berguna. Jadi aku mengandalkanmu, Hinata," Hokage baru itu menatap ke arah Hinata.

"_Hai'_!" jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

"Tim kedua akan dipimpin oleh Shino. Tim Shino terdiri dari Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, dan Kiba. Tim kalian akan melindungi desa dari dalam. Jika ada hal-hal yang membahayakan desa, kalian langsung bertindak," jelas Kakashi.

"_Hai_'!" jawab tim yang dipimpin oleh Shino secara bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh pergi," perintah Kakashi.

Langsung saja mereka semua berpencar sesuai dengan misi yang diberikan pada timnya masing-masing. Tim Shikamaru menjauh ke arah luar desa. Sesuai dengan info yang Shikamaru dapatkan dari ANBU pelacak, penyusup itu pergi ke arah utara dan menjauh hingga dekat lautan. Itu berarti sekitar satu hari jika dari Konoha. Tapi jika diperkirakan dari rentang waktu ketika para penyusup menyerang rumah keluarga Hyuuga, tim Shikamaru hanya tertinggal beberapa kilometer saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Kita semua pasti akan membawa Hanabi pulang dengan selamat," hibur Sakura ketika mereka sedang melompati pepohonan.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tak akan membiarkan Hanabi terluka. Aku yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Hanabi."

Di belakang kedua gadis itu ada Naruto. Mata Naruto terus saja melihat ke arah mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Hinata. Rasa khawatir yang berlebihan tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Ia tak mau Hinata merasakan kehilangan lagi. Ia tak mau melihat kesedihan ada di raut wajah Hinata. Ia tak mau Hinata menangis seperti ketika mereka menghadiri acara pemakaman Neji. Dan di detik itu pula Naruto bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi apapun halangan yang menghadangnya. Ia tak mau kesedihan yang dialami Hinata terulang lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>That Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuhuu, <em>minna<em>-san~~ *lambai-lambai tangan*

Apa kabar?

Haduh, aku nggak tau harus bilang apa.

Yang pasti aku masih kurang pede dengan tulisanku. Tapi terimakasih dengan respon kalian yang begitu positif._ Hontou ni, arigato *ojigi*_

Umm, mungkin adegan pertempurannya kurang greget atau gimana ya? Aku sepertinya merasakan hal itu. Mungkin ada masukan? Sepertinya cerita fanfik ini hanya sampai ketika Hinata ditangkap Toneri "Sang Villain Ganteng". Selebihnya biar kalian semua yang berdelusi sendiri. Haha

Haha, terus dukung aku untuk membuat karya yang lebih bagus lagi ya!

_Adios_!


End file.
